The Sound of Magic
by The Solar Surfer
Summary: Jack Frost currently lives in the cozy town of Puddleduck, Michigan, and has found a funny girl to pick on. Meanwhile, the Guardians have seen the rise of a new and mysterious threat that promises to end the happiness and joy that brings people together. The danger seems to be located in Puddleduck, and Jack needs to figure out what's going on before it swallows up the world.
1. Chapter 1: Jack

**Guess who's on the Rise of the Guardians bandwagon? :D**

**Note: The first couple chapters were written when I only saw the previews. I don't know if I want to keep writing this, because I really need to see the movie first so I can add character development for the canon characters, but I've been dying to write a Christmas story for a long time.  
**

**And wanted to write a grumpy character with a funny name. That, too.  
**

**I've been reading storybooks, to get a feel of how a fairy tale should be written, considering the main characters are from fairy tales.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

* * *

Chapter One

Jack

Snow Days are a particularly special kind of event in Puddleduck, Michigan. It was the only time in the year when kids got up extra early to watch the traffic rumble by, slow and halting. Of course, no one but the smallest of children could see a white-haired teenager swooping through the streets on a breeze of ice, magic staff in hand, paving the streets in fresh, soft snow.

The older part of town was filled with cobblestones and brick buildings with shutters. Adults who didn't drive strode through the thick snow, turning it to brown mush beneath their boots and leather shoes. They couldn't see the white-haired teenager, but they were acutely aware of the mysterious snowballs smacking off their hats and soaking their backs. They would whip around, calling out to any insolent (yet innocent) child hiding behind the snow banks.

Of course, most of the town's resident children could be found in the park, making snow angels and readying their makeshift forts and igloos for battle. They waved at the white-haired teenager as he slid by, landing in the drift to turn the nearby pond into a skating rink with his staff, the water freezing over instantly. Had he been visible to anyone else but the children, they would find it odd to see a pale boy playing bare-footed with the kids, or that his clothes were latticed in ice, or how anything he touched froze.

Of course, only the children could see him at this time and they didn't ask questions. They already knew who he was.

The white-haired teen slid across the ice, twirling past children who slipped and fell as he went by, cheering and laughing. He skipped back into the snow before ducking behind the trees and out of sight. The children watched as he left, wondering what he was up to. Some called out his name in question.

There was an entire minute of silence before an avalanche of snow burst through the tree branches, showering the kids and knocking them to the ground in a heap. There were simultaneous gasps as the teenager flew above them, lacing the trees with frost and icicles. The children burst from the snow and chased after them, their clunky boots and thick snow drift making it impossible for them to ever keep pace. The boy slid across his ice bridge, coming to a stop on top of a statue in the center of the park, looking over the merriment and chaos he had caused. It was a beautiful sight, children tumbling around and having the time of their lives, not a care in the world. Adults smiling at the kids having fun, charmed by bright laughter and fun. Perhaps they wished they were among those children, to be young and fancy-free once more.

This was a good day, the boy noted to himself. He liked this town. The grown-ups weren't too grouchy and the kids knew how to have fun. Perhaps he would remain here for the next couple decades. It would be great.

Besides, there was no way he could be found here. He didn't want that responsibility.

Atop that statue and overlooking the park, the boy noticed one unhappy face, one child separate from the others, her back to the fun and laughter.

He tilted his head, trying to get a better look at this girl. Why wasn't she having fun like the rest of them? It was a Snow Day! There was no better time than now to participate in the snowball-filled festivities.

A group of Kindergarteners raced by the girl, giggling and sliding across the slippery sidewalk, causing a great ruckus with their manic wiles – but the girl didn't give them a second glance. She seemed to be concentrated on the sidewalk as she made her way out of the park.

_Well, that's not going to fly_. The boy jumped off the statue and took off on gust of cold wind, snowflakes carried on the breeze.

The girl didn't hear him approach, didn't seem to notice him at all. When he landed right in front of her, she jumped back, startled. "Ah!"

"Hi." he grinned.

The girl's shock changed to annoyance and she edged around him, not returning the greeting as she continued on her way. But he was not to be deterred and went after her, sliding on the ice to once again stand in her way. "Hey, wait!"

She glared at him. "What do you want?"

The boy took a step back, not expecting her irritability. That was not the look that belonged on a kid during a Snow Day. He shrugged it off a moment later. "You know, it wouldn't kill you to say hi back. Why aren't you playing with the other kids?"

But the girl shook her head and kept walking, smacking his shoulder with hers as she went by. "Because I'm not interested. Bye."

He found her determination to ignore him amusing. Instead of trying to stop her, the boy decided to keep pace, skating across the ground in his bare feet, going backwards so he could get a good look at the girl's face. "I'm Jack Frost."

"Yeah? I don't care." The girl refused to meet his eyes and picked up the pace, but Jack easily kept up.

"Well?"

"Well what?" she snapped at him, gripping the straps of her backpacks with bare hands. A bitter wind blew hair into her face, and she struggled to get it back under her hat.

"I'm waiting for you to tell me your name."

"Well, it's not going to happen. Get lost."

Jack was impressed by her determination to pretend he didn't exist after he refused to leave. She continued to walk at a brisk pace, keeping her gaze forward without a glance to the side. Getting bored, Jack swooped back and forth, doing circles around the girl as she went, making funny faces at her each time he went by. Each time she remained as stoic as ever, not giving as much as a smile or a laugh. "Man, you're boring. Has anyone ever told you that? Because it wouldn't hurt to get a sense of humor."

She didn't respond to anything he said, so Jack kept going, hoping to illicit at least a command to shut up. "I mean, you know who I am, right? This is my time of year, baby. I'm not going anywhere for a while – I guess you're just going to have to get used to it. Spring doesn't come around till the Easter Bunny changes the weather…"

They made it across the street (where several cars skidded on the ice he left behind) and into the marketplace filled with stores and shops displaying Christmas decorations and novelties. He dodged in and around the pedestrians, laughing as they tripped over his staff and slipped on the ice. They're bags and briefcases went flying in every direction, skidding across the slick sidewalk. The girl refused to acknowledge anything he did.

After a while, she started making abrupt and quick turns, apparently thinking she could lose him. Of course, the crowds on the street created a challenge, one that he gladly accepted. When that proved unsuccessfully, she ducked into an alleyway. Following her, Jack wasn't expecting the girl to start shouting. "Oh, my god, stop following me!"

"Are you going to tell me your name?"

"No!"

Jack just smiled and shrugged. "Well, then, I'm not leaving."

The girl glared at him, then dropped her shoulders. "If I tell you, will you leave me alone?"

"Maybe."

The girl seemed to understand that this was as good of a deal that she was going to get. Shifting her backpack and muttering something under her breath, the girl took a deep breath before saying, "I'm Breck."

"_Breck_?" Jack started to laugh. She had to be joking. He never heard of anyone, even a girl, with that kind of name. "What kind of name is that?"

Breck wasn't amused by this. She tossed her head, sucking in a sharp breath. "How should I know? I'm not the one who chose it. Will you leave me alone now?"

"Nope."

"Oh, come on!" Breck complained, throwing her hands up in the air. "I told you what you wanted to know! You _said_ so."

"Whoa, hold on," Jack held up his hands, reveling in her dumbstruck look. What did she honestly expect from him? "I said _maybe_ – which, technically, means that I don't _have_ to stop following you if I don't _want_ to."

The girl groaned and turned towards the street, watching as people passed by back and forth. Jack followed her, leaning on his stick and peering into her face. "I don't see what the big deal is. I know tons of kids who'd be excited to have me around." He flicked her shoulder with his staff, and the fabric of her coat bloomed with ice. "Come on. This is going to be fun. And who doesn't like a little bit of fun?"

Breck flinched when he touched her, jumping away and grasping her arm with her other hand, examining the effect he had on her clothes. She threw him another look, only this time it seemed more displeased than annoyed. "Me, actually. I've got stuff to do, and I can't waste time having… fun or whatever. Just go."

"What kind of stuff?" he asked, drawing into her personal space when she glanced the other way for traffic. When she turned back to respond, she gasped in surprise by how close he was and jumped back. He snickered and watched her clutch her chest like it was on fire.

"Important stuff!" Breck snapped at Jack as he continued to laugh even harder at her reaction. Her outburst got the attention of a man walking by, who gave her a strange look. His gaze passed right over Jack Frost, but Breck was too busy being angry at him to notice witnesses. "So just go, okay? Like you said, I'm sure there are tons of other kids who'd rather be with you than I would."

"That's not –"

Breck didn't wait for him to finish before she dashed into the crowd, merging with the adults before he could stop her. Jack took to the air, looking for her through the many faces that went by underneath, but she had effectively escaped.

"Great," Jack Frost sighed, his hands falling to his sides. He didn't know why he wanted to find the girl again. Maybe he just liked to annoy her (and her reactions were incredibly satisfying to watch), or maybe he just wanted the one unhappy kid in this town to laugh a little, because why not? It's Christmastime – this was the best time of the year to have fun.

Jack continued the day to look for Breck, but she seemed to have learned from her first lesson and stayed out of sight. Probably indoors, places Jack was hesitant to enter. He was a free spirit, not someone who sat in room with four walls and a ceiling, with no place to move or play.

His search wouldn't prove successful until the next day, when he watched kids get on the bus and head for school, which had opened again. In fact, Jack didn't notice her until she passed right beneath his post on top of a streetlight in the city square. She was heading in the direction of the school, one of the few kids who didn't take a bus or car.

Jack grinned and dropped down to her side, making Breck jump again. She turned to see who it was and looked furious to recognize him. "Oh, seriously? We're doing _this_ again? Leave me alone!"

"Wow, you're in a bad mood today," he smirked, sliding on a path of ice. Breck slipped and stumbled every time his staff got in the way, which became so often that she started to understand he was doing this on purpose and stopped walking entirely. "Did you wake up on the wrong side of the bed?"

"My day was going fine until _you_ showed up," she said, crossing her arms and pressing herself against the pole of a streetlight. She eyed him as he spun circles around her. "Do you always have to do that?"

"I don't know. Are you dizzy yet?"

"_Yes_," she said through gritted teeth. "Just stop it, please? If you want me to talk, you're going to have to stop." Jack sensed the defeat in her voice and skidded to a stop, almost hopping with glee. Breck made a face. "Well, you don't need to look so pleased."

"Does this mean you'll stop telling me to leave?"

"Will you if I don't?"

Jack Frost paused to think about it. Honestly, he didn't know. He was just doing this for the kicks. "I don't know. I suppose I'll get bored eventually."

Breck nodded. "So, you'll go when I start boring you."

"Probably. Does _that_ make you feel better?"

"A little. I don't think it'll be that hard, though," Breck actually smirked. What, did she know something he didn't? Jack hoped she wasn't planning something awful for him.

Bright, cold sunlight brought with it another freezing day. Not that Jack minded, but he could see that it was starting to bother Breck, who clutched at her coat to retain warmth. She checked a watch on her wrist and her eyes went wide. "Holy crap, I'm going to be late again!"

"Again?" Jack asked, but Breck was already off running. Wow, she was fast. Seeing a challenge waiting, he skipped onto the road and hopped onto the roof of a passing bus. Snow blew off when he landed, creating a plume of white powder in his wake. Below him, the younger children cheered, sticking their arms out of the window as if they could somehow reach him.

The bus exceeded Breck's sprint in a matter of seconds. He crouched onto the roof, at risk of being knocked off by any bump or pothole the bus crossed. Breck looked up as it passed, dismayed as Jack waved to her and shouted, "Last one there is a rotten egg!"

Needless to say, Jack got there first. The school was old, two floors of old crumbling brick and mortar. Dead vines twisted their way up the walls while the knarled branches of trees scratched at the windows every time a faint gust of wind blew. He had to admit, the place looked pretty dull. Yet the students who entered were cheerful and laughing, clearly undaunted by this rather ugly looking building.

He dropped down from the bus when it came to a stop. The door opened and let another stream of students join the crowd entering. Some of the younger kids noticed Jack Frost, but others didn't pay him mind. Either they were ignoring him or couldn't see him at all. This wasn't unusual – Jack could make himself visible to anyone he wanted, but in his normal state, only small children could see him. Their natural ability faded over the years, some sooner than others.

The bell had already rung fifteen minutes ago when Breck finally arrived, red-faced and out of breath. She threw Jack a venomous look before entering the building, earning a yellow slip of paper from a hall monitor before shuffling towards class. Jack considered following her inside, but didn't due to the great weather outside (great for vandalizing teachers' cars). Instead, he checked every window of the school before finding the class Breck entered late. The teacher, an old woman in a pencil skirt, horn-rimmed glasses, and a restricting bun was in the middle chastising Breck when he found her.

Man, that teacher was really chewing her out. Breck just stood there and took it, staring at her shoes as she waited for the lecture to be over. When the teacher was done and Breck could finally sit down in her seat (in the back of the room), he tapped on the nearest window.

It took a few tries to get her attention. He only got a cursory glance at first, then a double take when Breck realized who it was. She stared at him for a good three seconds before the teacher called her name and asked what was so interesting outside. Breck opened and closed her mouth, apparently in shock, and just pointed at Jack through the window.

The other kids looked, but they were too old to see him. Jack could tell, because none of their faces lit up with happiness like most do (with the exception of, apparently, Breck). The students began to mutter amongst themselves, shrugging and making faces while the teacher admonished Breck for being a distraction to the class.

As soon as the teacher's attention turned back to the blackboard, Breck turned back to the window, looking utterly confused. She mouthed, "_They can't see you_?"

Jack just shrugged helplessly. It wasn't his fault they had become too cynical to believe in magic or make-believe. He wasn't sure if Breck understood that.

Breck looked back to the teacher when she asked a question to the class. Now that he thought about it, Jack found it rather strange for her to see him. High school, he believed it was called, was around the time most kids stopped seeing the magic in the world. For someone who really seemed to hate it so much, he found it hilarious that Breck was the only one who could see him.

Boy, this was going to be fun.

Just when Breck looked like she was settling into the lecture, he tapped on the glass again. She visibly cringed, and it seemed to take a lot of effort to just look at him. "_What do you want_?" she asked without speaking.

Jack motioned to the world around him, away from the school. Breck seemed confused at first, but she caught on quickly enough.

She seemed offended by the very idea. Wrinkling her nose, she shook her head and went back to filling out the blank spaces on her worksheet. Other students kept looking at her, apparently noticing that she was giving particular attention to the window and person outside they couldn't see. They snickered behind hands, but Breck ignored them like she ignored Jack Frost. She seemed to be good at that.

Starting to get bored again, Jack tapped on the window once more. Again, and again, until Breck rolled her eyes and looked at him. Jack pulled a funny face, and watched as she stuck her tongue out at him, daring him to dry harder. Or, at least, that's what he thought it meant. But even as he was about to switch tactics, the teacher appeared out of nowhere and smacked Breck's desk with a ruler, startling her even more than Jack did.

He could hear the words the teacher said through the window. "_…You seem so interested on daydreaming and windows today, you can spend time after school cleaning them._"

The disappointment Jack felt was mirrored on Breck's face, which looked angry and frustrated for the rest of the day. She didn't speak to anyone, as far as he could tell, and ate by herself in the cafeteria. He didn't blame her, because the other students there had some pretty dull conversations on things that weren't really important: homework, cars, jobs, money, and parents.

After school was much more interesting, if only because Breck didn't have to worry about being seen talking to him. He sat on an open window ledge as she cleaned the windows, snow blowing in and bringing down the room temperature.

She had to put on her coat, which still wasn't enough. "Can we please close the window? My fingers are freezing."

"Sorry," Jack shook his head. He tapped the teacher's desk with his staff and watched as it was engulfed in a layer of ice. He could only imagine all the homework he would ruin once that melted. "But it's hard to communicate between windows. Besides, it'll make your escape faster."

"Escape?" Breck asked, wiping down a window with a towel. She brought it back, grimacing at the dirt and dust that came off with it. "Ew. No, I'm not leaving till this is done. I'm not going to get in trouble again."

"Ugh, you're such a killjoy, you know that?"

"If you're bored, you can leave," she suggested, raising her eyebrows and giving him a significant look.

Jack just laughed and shook his head. "Not a chance. You're way too much fun."

"You just said I was a killjoy."

"I meant fun to annoy."

"Fantastic," Breck sighed, moving on to the next window. The next few minutes were spent in silence. While she cleaned the windows, Jack froze random objects across the room. He expected her to object to such an act, even when the hanging mobile fell when it got too heavy.

"Are you imaginary?"

"What?" Jack wasn't expecting her to talk, so the question took him by surprise. Never mind what she actually said, which was equally as difficult to comprehend. "What do you mean?"

"I mean…" Breck licked her lips, choosing her words carefully. She wiped away at a window, concentrating on her strokes. "The others…they can't see you. I just thought that if they couldn't see you then…you're not real."

"Not real?" Jack almost shouted, miffed. He got up from his perched, suddenly irate. He's gotten something like that from adults, but that's them telling it to children who knew they were wrong. Here was a girl who could see him clear as day, and think he wasn't real. "I'm as real as it gets! You can see me, right? Well, then that means I'm real. No question."

"What if I'm just hallucinating?" she wondered, not looking at him. It was as though she hadn't heard him at all. So not only was she grumpy, but a bad listener too? "What if you're just a projection of my subconscious trying to tell me I've lost my mind?"

"Hold on a minute," Jack got right up into her face, which was really effective floating in the air as he was. Breck's eyes went wide and she was utterly silent as Jack ranted, "I am _no one's_ hallucinations, okay? No one made me up! They can't see me because they don't believe in magic anymore. Does that clear things up?"

Breck frowned again. "I don't believe in magic."

Jack dropped to the ground, dumbfounded. He motioned towards the frozen desk, walls, books. "Well, then I have no idea what you call _this_ then."

She looked around nervously, biting her lip. "Science."

"Science?" Jack repeated. He'd never had to try to convince someone that magic existed, and certainly not defining the difference between that and science. Science was boring, dull, and confusing. Magic was everything but. "You're joking, right?"

"It's from the open window," Breck seemed to be thinking of any excuse for this not to be real. Jack was beginning to wonder if she wanted him gone so bad that she was refusing to believe what was right in front of her eyes. "Snow and ice is coming in. And the sprinkler system is faulty."

"Now you're just making up excuses," Jack accused, smacking the floor with his staff for emphasis. The floor was instantly covered by a layer of slick ice. Breck's footing slipped and she crashed to the floor, grimacing in pain. "You just won't admit I'm right."

"No," she grunted, getting up on her elbows and reaching for her backpack. "I'm being realistic. There's no such thing as magic. I'm too old to believe in stuff like that, and being able to see you has nothing to do with it. You're a figment of my imagination, that's all. I'm out of here."

She got to her feet, using a nearby desk to prop herself up, and made her way towards the door. Jack didn't stop her, knowing that whatever he did wouldn't convince her of the truth. Still, he wouldn't stop trying.

"I'm real, and you know it!" he shouted as she made it to the hall and started to run. "I'm going to prove it!"

He just didn't know how yet.


	2. Chapter 2: Breck

**I think I'm going to do alternating POV's from the two main characters. Third person seems to fit both pretty well, so I'm going to stick to that. I still really need to watch the movie, the trailers just aren't cutting it for me, because I'm sure I'm going to miss a few canon characters that weren't shown onscreen. **

**Anyways, enjoy!  
**

**Reviews are appreciated.  
**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Breck**

Okay, so a white-haired boy in bare feet and a weird looking staff was following her around. Breck convinced herself that this wasn't a horrible turn of events, but Jack Frost's warning had left her scared. She didn't know what her subconscious was capable of, but she hoped her hallucinations didn't get worse.

That had to be it, right? No one else saw Jack through the window, or noticed him on the street. It wasn't 'magic' or something stupid like that. She stopped believing in it when she was five, around the same time she realized that neither Santa Clause nor the Tooth Fairy existed.

Breck wasn't ready to head home yet, and decided to wander the town of Puddleduck for a while. When she wasn't doing homework by the fountain in the city square, she liked to admire the pretty dresses and toys in the store windows. Christmas music played in most of those shops, and while the warmth was tempting, Breck avoided going inside.

Her particular favorite store, however, was _Chez Belle_, her mother's oft-shopped-at high-end clothing store. When she was little, all the pretty jewels and sparkles had her awestruck. They still did, but it wasn't the same anymore. These weren't things she could afford, especially after her childhood dream of becoming a true princess were dashed when she realized she wasn't royalty, and that there were no princes in America. What a bummer.

Breck smiled to herself, nostalgic for old times.

Her journey home was surprisingly devoid of freaky-looking teenage boys. Breck had been convinced that she'd be stuck with him 24/7, but apparently got him so riled up that he left. Perhaps he wouldn't return? Breck crossed her fingers.

Such wishes were not meant to last, of course. The next day, trudging her way to school, Breck heard the distinct laughter of a boy skidding across the icy cobblestone roads, pelting random strangers with snowballs. Breck just observed with placid neutrality, hoping that he wouldn't notice her out of the dozens of pedestrians out in the morning. At first, it seemed to be working. He took off past her, gifting cars with a sheet of ice over their windshields.

Breck kept her head low, hunching up her shoulders as she prepared to cross the street, waiting for the rushed line of cars to go by. Apparently some had left their homes late, and were doing their best to get to their destinations without running over too many pedestrians. When the stoplights blinked red and traffic came to a stop, Breck stepped onto the stripped pathway.

She didn't think anything bad would possibly happen. Jack Frost was only having innocent fun, it wasn't like he could ever –

_Sploosh!_

Cold white powder exploded into her face, knocking Breck flat on her back. She gasped, her nose stinging, blinded by the ice. She expected to hear laughter, but was only aware of screams instead.

_SCREEE!_

Wiping away the snow from her face, Breck managed to see the incoming car before rolling out of the way at the last second. Squeezing her eyes shut, Breck curled up and prepared for impact.

It did not come. She felt the rush of tires, burning rubber skid inches past her face.

Exhaust filled her nose. Coughing, Breck looked up to see the back door of the black car open. She didn't start worrying until she noticed how fancy the car was, vintage and sporting a hood ornament. A leather-clad foot stepped out, polished and shone with the sun's reflection. Breck's gaze followed that foot up, to trimmed pants and a tailored jacket, to the gray wrinkly face of Mr. Crunklewreath.

Mr. Crunklewreath was quite possibly the wealthiest man in town; he lived in an old townhouse, with four servants, a butler, and a personal chauffeur. He owned several stores in the plaza, and ran a factory at the West end of town. It fueled the town's main industry (lumber), and kept the place alive even when times were tough. Many families had him to thank for giving them jobs, as well as the children too young or inexperienced to find other work.

Mr. Crunklewreath peered down at Breck through squinted eyes, his nose wrinkling and mouth turned down into a rather ugly grimace. Breck flinched, scrambling backwards and away from the tall, lanky man. He shook his cane at her, snarling, "You could have caused a serious accident, you little brat! Now scram, before I sue for damage!"

There was, in fact, no damage to be seen, but that didn't stop Breck from shooting to her feet and tearing across the road. She didn't stop after she hit the sidewalk, dodging around others on the concrete, and for once made it to school before the bus.

She fell in a heap into a nearby snow bank. She pressed her hands into her eyes and heaved, trying to recover her breath. Her legs felt numb and her lungs were on fire.

"Well, that was interesting," said a voice she just wished would leave her alone. "Really classy of him to care more about that car than a life, but I guess there's one in every family."

Anger swelled inside Breck's chest. She crushed a ball of snow in her hand and hurled it in the general direction of his voice. The snow ball arced over Jack Frost's head, who looked nonetheless insulted. "Hey! What's _your_ problem?"

"My problem?" Breck blurted, rising to her feet and aiming a finger at him. "_You're_ the one who almost got me killed! A snowball to the face, in the middle of the street! I almost got run over by Mr. Crunklewreath!"

"So _that's_ his name," Jack nodded, as if this all made sense somehow. "Wow. What was his mother thinking?"

"Well, that's a little hypocritical of you," Breck sneered, crossing her arms. Even she expected more decency out of a…whatever he was. A hallucination? Her subconscious? She had hoped herself better than that.

"I never said I wasn't worried!" Jack protested, holding up his hands in innocence. "You just ran too fast! I assumed you were all right, since you made it all the way here without a single stop. Is that some sort of record?"

Breck paused to think about it, surprising herself with her answer. "It…it is, actually."

"See?" he grinned, settling into a snow bank with his arms behind his head. "I'm pretty cool guy after all." He snorted at his own joke. "Ha-ha, get it? Cool? Because I'm –"

"Jack Frost, yeah, whatever," Breck rolled her eyes. "I still don't believe you. What happened to that whole magic thing you were talking about last night? Gave up?"

"Pfft, no." Jack snorted, placing his hands on his hips. "I'm still trying to figure it out. I'll think of something eventually."

"And until then?" she asked, her heart dropping. Breck didn't really think she wanted to be around him any longer than she had to. At least, from what she could tell, he wouldn't come inside buildings, and as soon as this was over she was heading in. "Will you leave?"

"Who said anything about leaving?" he asked. "I _like_ this town."

Great.

Breck brushed off the excess snow from her clothes and went inside the school. Jack didn't protest, but she knew he'd be looking for her next class. She considered hiding in a storage closet for the rest of the day, but they were kind of smelly and she didn't want to get caught. Instead, she remained with her old routine. Maybe she could actually _ignore_ him this time. And maybe not get another detention.

Again, Jack Frost found her with depressing speed. He floated by the windows, aimlessly freezing glass and tree branches. Breck found herself pondering how he could fly if he had no wings, or how his staff seemed to have strange powers. Where had he gotten it? Was it indeed magical? But magic wasn't real. There just wasn't any proof that it was –

"Breck? Breck!"

"W-what?" The call brought her out of her reverie. She jumped in her seat, her gaze focusing on the teacher in front of the class, giving her a raised eyebrow. Mr. Finch didn't seem impressed by her lack of attentiveness.

"What was I talking about for the past ten minutes?" Mr. Finch asked her, tilting his somewhat balding head. Breck bit her lip, realizing the trap he had placed. She couldn't answer, but she didn't want to admit it in front of the entire class. Why did teachers have to put her on the spot like this?

She remembered what the class was about. "History?"

A couple kids sniggered and Mr. Finch frowned at her. Technically, she wasn't _wrong_. "Perhaps you could be a little bit more specific, Breck?"

"Uh…" the laughter had given her a moment to recollect her thoughts and gain ground in this little match. Breck quickly glanced at the blackboard and summed up what the information was telling her, "Myths and legends from…um, the medieval ages?"

Mr. Finch looked disappointed that Breck had somehow managed to save face. Well, that's one less detention she had to serve today. He sighed, "All right, I'll give you that one. At least _try_ to put more effort in your classes, all right?"

Breck nodded, trying to choose whether she should be relieved or smug. She glanced out the window and saw Jack there, giving her two congratulatory thumbs up and mouthing "_N__ice save!"_ She decided to go with smug.

Maybe she could get used to him hanging around.

Outside, Jack started making faces at her again and Breck got so distracted that she missed a question Mr. Finch offered to the class. He assigned extra homework to anyone who didn't get it right. She clenched her fists and concentrated on the notebook in front of her.

On second thought, maybe not.


	3. Chapter 3: Jack

**DANGER ABOUNDS.**

**Enjoy!  
**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter Three

Jack

He caught up with the Breck girl right after she finished school. Her attempt to ignore him came about as soon as she walked through the doors, pretending to be like every other kid there who couldn't see Jack, but he could pick her out in a crowd much easier now.

She tried to take the bus, but a carefully placed patch of ice had her slipped up and she fell out of the way. The line of kids surged forward, leaving her behind. The bus was gone in a moment, and Breck was left there in the slush, in a slight state of shock. She turned and finally looked at Jack, who was hovering above the ground, leaning against his staff with a smug smile on his face.

"Again?" she demanded. "What do you _want_?"

"Hey, relax, I'm just having some fun," he laughed, doing a lazy flip in the air until he was hanging upside down. "It wouldn't kill you to have some too, you know."

"I'll pass," Breck picked herself up and brushed herself off. She was still wet, but had successfully managed to regain some dignity and tried to walk away, but he casually kept up, still hanging upside down. "You're not going to hit me with another snowball, are you?"

Jack actually had considered it and the possibility was still open, but a more pressing question was burning in his mind. He was mildly intrigued as to how a _teenager_ could see him, even if she claimed he didn't exist. While proving himself was still a matter he hadn't solved yet, Jack was determined to find out what made Breck still believe in magic, no matter how much she denied it. "Eh, I don't know. Maybe later."

Breck frowned but didn't say anything. They passed by a daycare, where parents were picking up their children. Some were as young as toddlers, other were pushing Kindergarten age. The laughter drew Jack nearer to the building, and he peered over the fence at the children playing in the snow. He couldn't help but find it but oddly amusing how they were all determined to play in the snow, even as the number of missing mittens and hats continued to mount, yet the cold-red fingers still dug into the snow to make tiny little snowmen and snow angels. He laughed as a small boy tripped over a sandbox buried in the snow and face-planted, before picking himself up, face layered in snow, and giggling as he ran towards his mother.

Jack heard boots crunching in snow beneath him and looked down to see Breck pressing her face between the bars to see what was going on. He smiled at her, "What, not going to run away when I'm distracted?"

Breck jerked her head back from the bars and turned on her heel, but failed to hide the faltering look on her face. "No. I...just wanted to see what was so interesting for some fairy guy to leave me alone."

"I'm not a fairy!" Jack protested. He flew around Breck as she continued her journey, getting into her face and pressing a finger into her sternum. "Okay? _Tooth_is a fairy - flying around her wings and all. If you saw her, you'd know the difference."

Breck rolled her eyes. "Tooth, as in the Tooth Fairy? I stopped believing in her before even _Santa Claus_."

"Who would _so_ put you on the Naughty List if he ever heard you say that," Jack noted, dropping to the pavement and walking slightly ahead of her. Moving backwards always seemed to freak her out, so Jack enjoyed watching the combination between confusion and annoyance on her face. "Trust me, I've been on it for the past one-hundred and seventy-three years."

"You're a hundred and seventy-three years old?" Breck's eyebrows shot up. "Wow. I know some people who would _kill_ to look like you at that age."  
Jack made a face. He wasn't a particularly big fan of death or any of its connotations. "I'm older than _that_. A hundred and seventy-three years ago is just when I finally made a name for myself."

"Took you that long?" Breck managed a smirk.

Now it was Jack's turn to be a little irritated. "Trust me, I was causing plenty of trouble before your great-grandparents were even born. Watch this!"

He didn't consider that maybe Breck would refuse to follow him, but as he flew in the direction in the park, Jack turned and saw Breck racing to keep up with him. He swooped down and tapped his staff on the ground in front of her. Suddenly the tarmac was covered in ice and Breck slipped, falling on her butt and sliding uncontrollably across the ice.

Jack's timing was perfect. They were on a hill, going down, and Breck continued to pick up speed as he led the way. He kept her out of the way of danger (especially cars), weaving through the pedestrians and over snow banks. Breck screamed almost the entire time but Jack found himself laughing the entire time.

Still sliding around, Breck tried to get to her feet several times, but couldn't manage it on her own. She looked up at Jack, who was flipping around in the errant wind, gliding on the eddies and spinning through the gales. The wind seemed to have picked up from nowhere, but Jack cruised through it with carefree ease.

They flew (well, Jack did, at least) through the main plaza, skittering through traffic and barely avoiding what could have been a major collision, before Breck hit the curve, shot over a snow bank, and flew through the air, her arms wind-milling. For a beautiful three seconds, both she and Jack were flying. Jack swore he actually saw what could have been joy or exhilaration on Breck's face as she went airborne. Ha, payoff.

But that look was gone as soon as it came. Breck began to fall, and with it a look of terror. Jack supposed she had never had any real fun in her life and this was probably why she found the idea of landing into a giant snow drift less than spectacular. He didn't worry, though - why would he? As Breck disappeared into the drift in a giant plume of snow - _BLIFF!_ - he landed right beside her, cackling.

Breck emerged, shivering and shaken. Snow had managed to find a way underneath her coat and she got up to shake it out. She turned to him and said, "Is _that_ what you wanted to show me?"

"Of course not." Jack rose from the snow, shaking off the excess from his hair, before picking up in his hand and packing it into a snowball. He winked at her and said, "This is."

He turned towards the inside of the park, where kids were playing after school. Most were just building forts and trenches, but a well-aimed snowball smacked one kid in the head. Breck watched, eyebrows drawn together in confusion. "You just hit that kid, so what -"

No sooner had she said that did an all-out snowball war pan out.

Kids were suddenly laughing and throwing snow in every direction, hitting anyone they can. There didn't seem to be any sign of teams or score-keeping, but there was noticeable difference in the way they were playing. Most of the kids had just been meandering around, minding their own business and not talking to any kid they didn't know. Now, every kid in the vicinity was pitching in, getting snow in their faces and joining the fun.

Breck stared. She looked at Jack, then the frolicking kids, then back to him again. "Did _you_ do that?"

"Awesome, right?"

"That's just - that's just so..." Breck couldn't seem to find the right words for the occasion. She simply stood there helplessly as Jack swooped down to join the fun. The more snowballs he threw, the more kids joined in. Even mean bully Danny Erikson decided to stop stomping on igloos and knocking over snowmen to lob a few balls and get at least two dozen in return. No one was getting hurt and everyone was having fun. Just the way Jack liked it.

But even as he played, Jack could tell these kids had no idea what was going on. Even as he actively participated, shouting and laughing alongside them, he could feel their eyes pass right over him, through him, and didn't react to what he said. They didn't understand where his magical snowballs seem to come from, and usually pointed at each other if Jack caused an accident.

Breck was still watching from a distance, watching with an unreadable expression on her face. At least _she_ could see him. At least _she_ knew what was going on.

It was all Jack had to be thankful for, but it didn't give him much solace. As parents called their kids back to their cars and vans, and the kids split up to go their separate ways, several passed right through Jack, none the wiser.

Soon, too soon, the park was quiet once more. Jack sighed and flopped down into the snow, once smooth and flat from a recent storm, now littered with footprints and indents of fallen bodies. He twirled his staff between his fingers and gazed up at the clouds. Usually he enjoyed picking out shapes among them (that one looked like an angry kangaroo!), but Jack found he wasn't appreciating the novelty as he used to.

Crunching footsteps and Breck appeared above him a moment later, looking down at him. She looked vaguely confused. "They just...walked right through you."

"Yep." Suddenly, having Breck around didn't seem so much fun now that he was in a bad mood. He liked it even less now that she noticed. Jack supposed that was the downside of having only one girl out of an entire town being able to see you.

Breck looked up, towards the streets as parents drove away with their kids. "I thought you were, you know, solid. I mean, I can touch you."

To demonstrate this point, she poked him with the toe of her boot. Jack wasn't in the mood to poke her back. "I thought little kids could see you. Like those kids on the bus."

Jack gave her a funny look. "They were waving at _you_, dummy. Didn't you hear them? They were laughing because you were so slow, that they see you every day when they go to school. They think you're funny or something."

This was apparently news to Breck, who did a double take. "But - but...oh, man. That explains _so_ much."

That got Jack to smile a little. "I've been hanging out her since November. You thought it would take that long to notice me? Only the really little kids can see me, and that's only when they're parents don't say I don't exist."

Breck nodded like she understood. "Hmm, that would've saved me a lot of problems, if my mom told me that."

Usually Jack would have a flippant remark to counter that statement, but he didn't feel up to it. He just shrugged and looked away.

Breck frowned. "Hey, what's the matter with you? I thought you were the guy who _liked_ proving me wrong or something."

Jack chuckled. "You miss him already?"

She backpedaled quickly. "N-no. I just think it's weird, how you're having loads of fun one second and then in a bad mood the next. Does it really bother you that bad that some kids can't see you?"

He turned back to look at her. "Would it bother _you_?"

Breck couldn't look him in the eyes. She didn't answer right away. Mumbling, she said. "Yeah, I guess so. Sorry."

"What was that?" Jack could feel that old grin falling back into place. "I couldn't quite hear you."

"Never mind," Breck threw him a dirty look.

He got up from lying in the snow, letting a small gust of wind take him into the air. Jack felt a lot better - though he wasn't sure how Breck apologizing did that. Maybe it was seeing someone on their high-horse finally admit they're wrong. "Do you believe me or not?"

"Oh, _now_ you're better." Breck shook her head in a _how-typical_ sort of way. "What a coincidence."

In the distance, there was a low booming noise. They turned around. Jack stared at the dark clouds that bordered the town. He saw lightning flickering through the black mass. That's odd. Where had that come from?

"Is that you, too?" Breck asked below him.

"No," Jack frowned. He gripped his staff, eyeing the storm. This wasn't normal by any means, certainly not something he would conjure up. And he had never experienced lightning in a snowstorm - this must have come from something - perhaps, even, _someone _- else. It certainly didn't mean well. "You should probably get inside. This is going to get pretty nasty."

Breck stumbled backwards. At least she took his words seriously. The storm seemed to have upset her as well, and fear was written across her face as she said, "What is it?"

That's that part that bothered Jack. He didn't know. "That's what I'm going to find out."


	4. Chapter 4: Breck

**our first enemy appears, along with the first side effects of what happens when you decide to go out into a storm on your own. not a good idea, kids.**

**I also find it hilarious to think of Jack as a fairy. I don't know, I feel as though he wouldn't be pleased by the thought.  
**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

**Reviews are appreciated.**

* * *

Chapter Four

Breck

Breck ran from Jack as fast as her legs could carry her. The storm had her concerned, but Jack's reaction terrified her even more. Anything that could take a fun, freaky guy like that into what she very well considered some sort of ice warrior. The look on his face - confusion, grave, determined. He wasn't afraid of cars or angry adults or a girl with a bad attitude, yet as soon as a bad storm rolls in unexpected, Jack was all business.

Maybe the strangeness of it all had Breck reeling. As she ducked inside a library, she wondered if any weird storms in December were just bad in general, or if it was specifically Jack's job to know. Did he even have a job, or did he just put it upon himself to check out storms? Why did he take this so seriously?

Breck was sure it was nothing to be concerned about. The weatherman couldn't predict everything. Thunderstorms could happen in winter, right? Something about heat rising and electrodes and high winds. And it's Michigan. If there was one thing you could count on when living in Michigan, it's that the weather can get pretty crazy. Winters were always freezing, strange ice fairy or no, and summers were like baking in an oven.

Other townsfolk had decided the library was safe place to hide as well, to wait out the thunderstorm in the dimly lit and warm interior. Not too warm, of course, but much more comfortable than outside.

Everyone had huddled near the entrance, talking amongst themselves, pointing towards the doors and windows in concern. Some wondered if it was a hurricane, although the very thought was preposterous. Hurricanes never hit as far north as Michigan. Blizzards, sure, but it was simply too cold for a hurricane to occur.

But that storm didn't look like anything Breck had ever seen before. She had only seen what hurricanes look like from TV - could this really be a hurricane? Was little Puddleduck going to get blown off the map?

She pinched her arm, chastising herself for being unreasonable. Of all things, Breck consoled herself by thinking of Jack. For some reason, she trusted him to take care of the problem.

_Wow, that's odd._ Breck almost couldn't believe she was putting her faith in some crazy immortal kid. Yet he was the only reason she felt safe right now.

Very few refugees perused the books. Like her, they were too on edge to relax and allow themselves to become placated when an impending storm was upon them. But the librarian, a wrinkly twig of a woman with thick glasses, escorted everyone to a back room, where she was serving hot chocolate and some crackers. The idea of free food was tempting, but Breck remained at the front, sitting in the window seat and looking out with undivided attention.

She didn't know what she was looking for - maybe a sign of Jack somewhere in the clouds, now right over the town. The streets had darkened by now, the streetlamps had been turned on, even though the sun hadn't even set yet. But it still felt as though night had fallen early. The place had turned into some sort of ghost-town, the streets completely empty of life. Even the birds and animals had hidden away somewhere safe. Frozen leaves and plumes of loose snow were scattered through the air as the first strong gust of wind blew through the town.

The blow rattled the glass, making Breck jump. She gripped the cushion beneath her, staring out wide-eyed. That couldn't possibly be the beginning of the storm, could it? That was far too strong. These windows couldn't handle a storm of a magnitude so great. And she saw no end of the storm. It seemed to continue on forever, disappearing beyond the horizon. How long would this last?

Worry began to gnaw on her insides. Breck curled up into a ball, wrapping her arms around her legs and rocking gently back and forth. It was going to be all right. Jack could handle this. The icy fairy could do tons of cool stuff, surely this storm wouldn't be too great for him?

Breck was beginning to doubt herself, which didn't make her feel any better about the situation. It's just a storm, she chanted to herself. Just a storm.

She watched as the first raindrops hit. Actual raindrops, too warm to freeze. They hit the windowpane like tiny bullets, causing such a rattle that it almost got Breck to move. But she didn't want to miss anything. She kept watching.

The rain quickly turned to ice pellets, following a strong, bellowing wind that ceased to stop. It battered against the buildings, making shutters flap and smack against the walls of houses. Screen doors threatened to be ripped away, cars suddenly encased in thin sheets of snow and ice. Lights blinked out in several windows. She watched as _Chez Belle _went dark, then the grocery market, the Christmas shops, hardware stores. In the distance, she could see the looming factory and its smoke pillars. It still had power, thanks to private generators Crunklewreath used only for businesses he owned. The condos he owned, for one, always had power, no matter the weather. People who had the money to afford them would be safe tonight.

The library was not one of them. About ten minutes in, the lights, too, went out, and Breck suddenly found herself lost in the dark. The low buzz of electricity had disappeared. She remained by the window, a dim source of light. The shelves and books now gone in the darkness, Breck felt as if she were trapped in a haunted house. The front doors banged as the wind trussed them back and forth. The cold was starting to seep in.

Even though she was scared, Breck was glad she wasn't home. Somehow, that would be worse than slowly watching the town go dark, the storm take over like it was suddenly their new mayor. Light flashed above her, turning dark into day, followed by resounding thunder.

For a second, Breck thought she saw something dodging to and fro amongst the clouds, something white and blue, tiny in the mass. Jack?

The sight of him had piqued her interest, made her forget about the wind and the cold for a moment. Another bolt of lightning, arcing across the sky like some sort of evil hand, reaching for something she couldn't see. It seemed to hover in the air for too long, as though it wasn't quite electricity, but something... _more._

A chill crawled down her back. Breck kept watching, felt the ground tremble as the thunder rolled. That was a big one - the shelves had started to shake, threatening to topple over one another.

Another flash of light - there! Breck saw Jack, now closer to the ground than before, wielding his staff as if he used it more than just playing pranks on people. It was a weapon now, a tool not to be messed with in the hands of an ice fairy - or, well, Guardian. That's what he called himself, right? Or maybe he meant the Tooth Fairy.

Before the first arc of lightning ended, another began. This time, it was definitely headed towards Jack, in a jagged path that flowed too fast for him to dodge. Still, he flitted through the air with a speed she couldn't imagine - had he managed to escape it? What was attacking him? What else could be up there?

He seemed all right. At the very least, Breck couldn't see any more of him. Light continued to flash deeper within the clouds, the thunder rolling closer until it was right above the library.

By now, the window was almost entirely frosted over with ice and snow. Breck could barely see through it and had to keep moving just to make anything out. Small patches here and there were clear, but it was hard to really understand what she was seeing.

She thought she saw something large - much larger than a teenage fairy boy - ripping through the clouds with terrifying momentum. Its shape was too vague to make out what it was, but Breck was absolutely positive she saw wings. Huge, feathered wings. But no bird was that large. Not even an eagle, nothing that could be seen so large from so far.

That's when Breck started to think that something was definitely wrong.

She didn't see any sign of the huge bird thing again. Still, the storm continued to rage and the library continued to grow colder. Everyone else had huddled together in a tight-knit group, trying to retain as much warmth as they could. Breck remained where she was, hugging her jacket closer as the sky darkened considerably.

A burst of light, only it wasn't lightning this time. It was like an explosion, as if something had been hit? A stray bird? An airplane?

Then Breck saw something falling.

She gasped. As it dropped closer, she could see the white hair, the blue sweater. Jack! His hands were empty, his staff having been blown away by the wind.

Jack's unconscious body landed somewhere in the park. At least, that's where she thought he landed. He just disappeared beyond the trees, and she heard the distant sound of tree branches breaking his fall.

Breck fell off the bench in her attempt to leave. She scrambled to her feet and burst through the front doors, almost ripping her arms off when the wind whipped it open. The wind nearly blasted Breck back into the library. Cold, biting wind smacked her face, cutting into her skin so sharply that it felt like knives were being thrown at her face.

Breck clung to the flapping doors, bringing her arm up to her face, trying to see past the snow and ice stinging her eyes.

Behind her the librarian ran up, shouting over the wind, "Young lady, get back in here this instant! It's too dangerous to be out there! You'll freeze to death!"

Breck ignored her. She didn't know why, but she felt scared for Jack. What if he was seriously injured, what then? Even if she didn't like him, that wasn't an excuse not to help him when he clearly needed it. And what if whatever attacked him in the sky decided to come down and finish the job? He might need her help.

Letting go of the door, Breck placed one foot in front of the other, bending into the wind as she slowly made her way towards the place where Jack had landed. It was almost impossible to see where she was going but Breck was sure she knew where Jack was. She could find him.

Breck could still hear the librarian shouting at her from behind, but it was impossible to make sense of what she was saying. The wind just sucked the voice away.

At least inside the library, Breck knew she wasn't alone, even if she hadn't been in the direct company of other people. Yet, as she trudged her way into the park, Breck started to wonder if this was a mistake. If she got hurt, couldn't make it back to safety, there would be no one out here to help her. Unless Jack turned out to be all right, Breck didn't like her chances.

It didn't take long before all she could feel was the bitter wind and the pain of her exposed skin rendered raw by the cold and ice. It was all she could do to not fall and give up. It was just so _cold_, beyond anything Jack did. The darkness did little to help and the feeling of hopelessness began to seep in when Breck found herself lost. She now had no idea where Jack had went, or any idea where she was to him. Had she gone in the wrong direction after all? What if she didn't make it through this storm?

The cynical part of her mind said no one would miss her. Oh, good, now Breck was making herself upset again. She stomped her feet and clenched her fists, digging her nails into her palms, trying to get feeling back into them, to get the pain to wake her up and focus.

_You are not lost_. Breck told herself. _It's not hopeless. He can't be too far. You must be half-way across the park by now. And if you don't do something, who will? Like he said, you're the only person who can see him in this whole stinking town. Find him!_

Finally managing to inspire herself, Breck surged forward.

Then tripped and fell flat on her face.

She pulled herself out of the snow, gasping at the sudden cold in her face and eyes. Breck brushed it away. Her fingers were so numb she couldn't feel them on her face. Still, she got the ice out of her eyes and looked around for what she had tripped on.

Jack Frost.

It was so dark she almost couldn't make out his face, but she reached forward. The cold cloth of his hoodie met her left hand, soft white hair in her right. Yes, it's Jack. And he wasn't moving. Blindly, she reached for his shoulders and shook him, trying to be heard over the wind. "Jack! Jack, wake up!"

He slumped back into the snow drift, dead to the world. Breck let go of him, so cold that she no longer felt her toes, her thighs, her ears, her nose. Breck felt as though she were slowly getting smaller, the numbness taking away sensation and dulling whatever she could use to help herself. She realized she was shaking so hard she could barely stand.

"Jack, come on!" she urged again through chattering teeth, trying to bring warmth back to her fingers by stuffing them in her pockets. They were as cold as the snow around them. "Please, wake up!"

"Get up!" Frustration overwhelmed her. She came all the way out here and what, die? He was immortal, _he_ couldn't die, right? What the hell was she doing, wasting her time out here? She could still be in the library right now, warm, safe and sound! She took out her hands and slammed them into his chest, the hasty replacement CPR. She hit Jack once, twice, three times, shouting over the wind, "I said, _get up!_"

Her third smack landed on Jack's chest and his eyes flew open. He gasped, lurching forward and clutching his abdomen. Even in the dark, she could see that he didn't look too injured. But something was wrong. Jack still looked scared.

He turned to her, his eyes wide. His pupils looked too large in the dark. They seemed to be focused on something behind her. "Oh, no."

She frowned. "What is it? What's wrong?"

That's when she felt a warm breath of wind on her back.

Breck whipped around in her spot, falling on her back across Jack's legs as she tried to see what had snuck up from behind her. She couldn't believe what her eyes saw.

A pair of glowing red eyes watched them. The wind had come to an abrupt halt. The breath seemed to have been sucked out of Breck's lungs as she took in the sight before her, the clouds above her parting to reveal a full moon. Its soft white light landed on the creature's hide, made of feathers - dirty, ragged feathers, in a color she couldn't discern in the contrast of white and black. Its long, hooked black beak stuck out from the grove of trees, petrified into a frown as it loomed over them. Something black dripping from its beak as it opened, revealing a gaping maw that threatened to swallow them whole.

A foul stench washed over them, like rotten meat and blood. It uttered a long, low note and as it washed over them, Breck felt herself growing weaker, the world fading as she blinked and found it difficult to open her eyes again. Then, suddenly, a terrible hatred - towards Jack. After all, he's the reason she's here, the reason she's about to die. Why should she suffer while he can escape, immortal and safe?

Breck turned on Jack, ready to attack him with all this rage she felt, rage she didn't know she had. Where had it come from? She didn't question it - she just wanted to hurt him. Then, before she could do anything, the pale light of moon extended as the clouds parted further. The light washed over her, and suddenly everything was bright and clear, the sudden and inexplicable anger gone, replaced by a sudden peace of mind, a lack of hatred she should have been feeling right then.

Jack was staring at her, his chest heaving. "Breck...?"

He must've realized what she had been about to do, the way her body had tensed up, her fists clenching, maybe even the look in her eye, one Breck obviously couldn't see but must've been obvious. The hatred and anger felt too intense to be unnoticeable on the surface. He was leaning away from her, as if expecting her to take a swing.

But she relaxed, turning her gaze back to the giant eagle thing facing them. Its beak had closed, but it didn't look as peaceful as Breck felt. In fact, it looked enraged. Its eyes glowed even brighter than before. Its feathers began to rise, expand, making the bird look twice its size. This was pretty impressive (and terrifying), because it was already bigger than a house.

It took one step forward. A gigantic foot, the size of a small car, slammed on the ground right in front of it. Huge black talons as long as she was tall, sunk into the snow. Its other foot, still in the darkness, pawed the ground.

It was about to attack.

That's when Breck screamed.


End file.
